Rewrite ${((7^{6})(4^{-4}))^{-7}}$ in the form ${7^n \times 4^m}$.
Solution: ${ ((7^{6})(4^{-4}))^{-7} = (7^{(6)(-7)})(4^{(-4)(-7)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((7^{6})(4^{-4}))^{-7}} = 7^{-42} \times 4^{28}} $